Ya te olvide
by Rose Isabella Cullen Rivera
Summary: Cuando te fuiste perdí a mi mejor amigo y sin aun saber al amor de mi vida. desde que te fuiste mi vida ha sido un caos una burbuja de dolor. Pero ya desperte de esa pesadilla te olvide y cambie, madure y veras cuando vuelvas que mi vida ahora es Genial!
1. prologo

**Cuando te fuiste perdí a mi mejor amigo y sin aun saber al amor de mi vida. desde que te fuiste mi vida ha sido un caos una burbuja de dolor. Pero ya desperte de esa pesadilla te olvide y cambie, madure y veras cuando vuelvas que mi vida ahora es Genial!**

No entiendo nada, todo mi mundo siguió igual sonriendo al mundo y ocultando el profundo dolor que corre en mis venas, las noches de pesadillas, las semanas sin apetito, los meses de mares de lagrimas, y mi sonrisa ante la sociedad, Y aunque se lo niego a todo el mundo yo quiero que Seth vuelva aun tengo la esperanza.

_**bueno esta es como para darles una idea de mi nueva historia, para las lectoras de "el collar mágico siento decirles que no es posible seguir con la historia por problemas personales pero no quiero que piensen que acostumbro a hacer eso de dejar historias a medias, lo siento por eso... a mis nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y espero les guste la historia... Rosie C**_


	2. De mis Amigos y familia

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie Meyer... pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría...**

**Pov Renesmee**

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan tengo 15 años y vivo en el pueblo en las afueras de Maine a una hora de esta, sobre la Nanticoke Rd. Estudio en la Maine-Endwell central school y tengo amigos geniales Bree Biers y su hermano Riley Biers son mellizos de 16 años, Jane vulturi de 17 años y su hermano Alec vulturi, mi mejor amigo Jacob S Black de 16 años y su hermana y mi mejor amiga Leah Johana Black de 15 años. Mi familia está conformada por mi padre el doctor y director del hospital de Maine Edward Anthony Cullen Platt de 37 años y mi madre Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer la fundadora de la biblioteca del pueblo y actualmente ama de casa de 35 años; mi tía mas loca Marie Alice Swan Dwyer de 32 años, su Esposo Jasper Hale Cullen de 34 años y sus hijas Rose Isabel Hale Swan de 9 años y Dana Caroline Hale Swan de 12 años que viven en Washington, Columbia; mi tía mas linda Rosalie Hale Cullen de 34 y su esposo Emmet Cullen Platt de 36 y su princesita de 3 años Marcela Cullen Hale que viven en New York . Cuando cumplí quince mi madre me regalo una vieja camioneta de cuando ella era joven "es una reliquia hija y ahora es tuya, cuídala" fueron las palabras de mi madre, realmente cuando me la dio era una chatarra pero poco a poco con un amigo que es mecánico la hemos reparado bastante en 6 meses.

Se preguntaran "¿Cuál es el problema? Esa chica lo tiene todo" pues no en realidad parece que lo tengo todo pero en verdad me falta algo y el problema es que eso que me falta era, es y será todo mi mundo, pero tal parece que mi mundo tiene otros planes que ser mi mundo… su edad 18 años, color de piel trigueña, color de ojos negros, cabello negro y corto, su nombre es Seth Cardona y él es el amor de mi vida… lo siento, el amor platónico de mi vida. Hace casi 2 años el salió de mi vida sin explicar nada, sin despedirse, dejándome sola teóricamente, el era mi mejor amigo mi pañuelo de lagrimas, el sabia mis secretos y yo los suyos, reíamos juntos, saltábamos juntos, cantábamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos, corríamos juntos, éramos pareja en deportes y procesos, parecíamos dos idiotas cuando hacíamos concursos de la peor mueca, o hacer el serio, pero todo termino porque yo solo era su mejor amiga nada lo amarraba a mi vida y por eso decidió irse a terminar la secundaria en la New York high school dejándome sola y sin ganas de volver a confiar en nada ni nadie. Poco a poco he ido saliendo de un agujero negro en el que estaba enterrada, gracias a que mis amigos me han apoyado en todo mi proceso Alec entreteniéndome con largas platicas y sacandome sorisas, Jane con sus locuras, pijamadas, compras, fiestas… Leah llevándome a hacer deporte como si fuera indestructible y Jacob el me hace reír y por momentos con sus locuras y bobadas me entretiene bastante él me lleva a escalar montañas, de campamento, de picnic, me enseño a pescary me ha ayudado a reparar mi camioneta… y lo mejor de todo es que se que lo olvide salio de mi vida ya no lo amo lo extraño si, pero no lo amo y se que se me va a ser facil olvidarlo…

**_Qué tal? Les gusto, quieren re comendar algo, dejen ideas por favor, y espero les guste… Rosie C_**

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Sentimientos paternales

**_Disclaimer: los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, con excepción de algunos que han sido de mi imaginación. La historia es totalmente de mi autoría, y para copiarla por favor pedir permiso. Gracias._**

**Hola! Este capi va a ser pov Edward y pov Isabella, aquí veremos cómo se han sentido ellos con los cambios de Renesmee y que piensan hacer al respecto…**

**Pov Edward**

- Adiós mi vida que te vaya muy bien. – me dijo Bella antes de montarme al auto mi precioso volvo plateado y salir a mi trabajo

Estar en la clínica me entretiene de algunos problemas pero ya no puedo ignorar mas eso, el comportamiento de mi hija, es extraño ella siempre ha sido responsable, juiciosa, mi princesita, pero ahora no se que le sucede, su comportamiento a cambiado demasiado y me preocupa, ya casi no hablamos y tengo que hacer algo para volver a tener a mi niña…

Pensando en todo el camino me di cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer, se que quizá el problema no sea falta de humildad por que ella es bastante humilde, pero la voy a traer al hospital para que vea que hay otras personas que tienen problemas peores que los de ella, aunque no se cuales son.

- doctor Cullen lo necesitan en pediatría urgente. – me aviso la enfermera que trabaja conmigo, es buena persona pero un poco insinuativa y eso es muy molesto.

5 horas despues…

Lo mismo de siempre, Marta, muchas gracias – le dije a la cocinera del hospital. Pensé y decidí llamar a mi esposa

-alo

-hola mi amor como te fue

- bien nena y a ti

- pues bien

- oh oh, eso no suena bien nena dime que paso

-nada es solo Renesmee, esta mañana no desayuno ni se despidió me tiene preocupada

- a mi también cariño y créeme tengo un plan y espero que funcione…

**POV ISABELLA**

Renesmee se fue sin despedirse ni desayunar solo corrió en su auto, de verdad me preocupa su comportamiento. Luego me puse a limpiar un poco la casa despues a hacer un delicioso almuerzo para mi niña, su comida favorita raviolis con champiñones y jugo de mora en leche, pero me di cuenta de que no tenia champiñones y decidí ir a comprar a Maine. Cerré la casa y me monte en el carro un audi negro

Dos horas y media despues

Ya estaba de vuelta en casa y termine de hacer el almuerzo para mi princesa. En eso sonó mi teléfono, era Edward

-alo

-hola mi amor como te fue – le pregunte

- bien nena y a ti

- pues bien – le dije intentando sonar feliz

- oh oh, eso no suena bien nena dime que paso

-nada es solo Renesmee, esta mañana no desayuno ni se despidió me tiene preocupada

- a mi también cariño y créeme tengo un plan y espero que funcione…

…..

- eso suena genial Ed., espero que funcione, te amo y hablamos en casa

-ok chao nena

De verdad esperaba que el plan de mi esposo funcionara, yo ya no se qué hacer con Nessie hace casi 2 años ella está muy rara y eso duele, en eso escuche mi a mi hija estacionar la camioneta y azotar la puerta de la casa

- hola, mama – grito subiendo las escaleras

- espera Renesmee hablemos – le dije

- no mama estoy muy ocupada

- ya almorzaste

- no tengo hambre

Ok esas negativas me estaban cansando ella no se interesaba ya en mis sentimientos y los de su padre estaba hiriendo nuestros sentimientos paternales. Es hora de charlar…

- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN! BAJA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

**Aquí entendemos mas o menos como se sienten Ed y Bells ¿Qué medidas tomaran con Renesmee? ¿que le dira Bella?... Rosie C **

**Reviews porfa **


	4. Incomoda Charla

**Disclaimer: personajes de stephanie Meyer... historia solo mia**

Incomoda Charla

Pov Renesmee

Acababa de llegar a casa se que a mama le duele que non le reciba la comida pero de verdad no tengo apetito, así que la ignore, y mi plan era que todo terminara ahí, pero, ella hizo algo que nunca había hecho, grito furiosa

- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN! BAJA AHORA MISMO!

Ups oh oh mama oso ha llegado

Baje corriendo las escaleras y llegue donde ella

- Mamita mía – le dije abrazándola – me necesitas? – le pregunte tiernamente

- si necesito algo, necesito a mi bebe de vuelta, no a esta adolecente rebelde, no se supone que a tu edad ya has pasado la rebeldía ¿te devolviste o que paso?

-mamita yo no soy rebelde y no he vuelto a ninguna época

- aaah!, entonces es eso verdad

- que significa "es eso"

- aggh! Renesmee que si tienes novio y te acuestas con el?

WOW mi mama me dejo BOQUIABIERTA JAMAS imagine que ella me preguntaría ESO

- Oh Dios! Madre no enserió no me he acostado con nadie

- QUE TE ACOSTASTES CON QUIEN RENESMEE! – oh lo que faltaba, llego PAPA.

Jamás lo había visto así de furioso nunca, ni cuando Emmie le rompió sus zapatos de colección, su cara no tenia precio es como si lo estuvieran torturando jeje

- RESPONDAN CARAJO! – auch

- Con nadie pap - Por dios dime que no tendré nietos pronto dime que te cuidaste Dímelo! – ok no me dejo terminar…

- ESCUCHA! PARECES LOCO GRITANDO PADRE! NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON NADIE OK?! Y SI ASI FUERA, NO SERIA TAN ESTUPIDA DE EMBARAZARME ENTENDISTE?!

- Así se dice sobrina por que el hombre que te ponga una mano encima se las vera conmigo… - dijo mi tío Emmet, que tenia a Tía Rose abrazada… ok espera ¿ti Emmet? ¿Tía Rose? ¿Que demonios?

- TIO EMMIE – grite corriendo a abrazarlo

- NESSIE! Grito corriendo en "cámara lenta" y dramáticamente, me abrazo y me dio vueltas como si fuera una muñeca

- Tía Rose!

- princesa – dijo mi tía abrazándome

Luego mis tíos y mis padres se pusieron a conversar, aproveche y subí a estudiar

Tiempo después subió mi padre

- nessie puedo entrar

- sigue

- nenita perdóname por lo de hace un rato si?

- yo no estoy brava papi solo me duele que desconfíes de mi

- lo se lo siento pero entiéndeme por favor tu eres mi niña

- lo soy pero ahora yo puedo tomar decisiones por mi misma de acuerdo?

- ok igual siempre serás mi princesa – dijo abrazándome – ahora acuéstate que ya es tarde

- voy a terminar la tarea y me acuesto bueno, descansa papito

- ok descansa, ah y tus tíos se quedaron hasta mañana

- ok

El salió y yo seguí con mi tarea de castellano que estaba bastante difícil

1 hora después

Ya casi terminaba mi tarea cuando mi teléfono sonó, que extraño eran las doce treinta y es número desconocido. De pronto es emergencia

- hola? – Pregunte – hola – nadie respondió – hablaras o que – nada… ok colgué y me acosté es llamada fue extraña pero no tanto como la incomoda charla de hoy…

**Hey! Que les pareció? Y esa llamada quien será? Que incomodo eso de la charla verdad? Aquí vimos a un Edward muy tierno y paternal… y el plan que tienen Ed y Bella? En el próximo capitulo se conocerá el plan y sus resultados. Rosie C**

**REVIEWS!**


	5. El dolor de la decepción

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es solo mía**

**El dolor de la decepción**

**Renesmee Pov**

Al despertar recordé algo importante, hoy es mi cumpleaños! Y… Es Sabado!. Baje corriendo las escaleras esperando un gran recibimiento, pero no fue asi… mi padre leia el periódico mientras desayunava y mi madre veía las novelas

- buenos días papis

-hola hija – dijo mi mama – el desayuno esta en el horno

- hola princesa, tus tíos se tuvieron que ir pero quizá vengan en vacaciones o navidad – dijo mi papi

Y las bombas? Y el desayuno especial? Los abrazos y besos? Que paso? Quieren que diga HEY HOY CUMPLO 18 AÑOS!

-hija hoy tu padre te llevara al trabajo quiere mostrarte algo muy importante – dijo mama

- ok? – respondí confundida, el nunca me ha llevado al trabajo

- no te sorprendas hija hoy vas a aprender algunas cosas importantes – dijo papa muy serio

-hija ponte ropa cómoda que el día va a ser muy largo – dijo mama

- bueno mami ya vuelvo

Termine mi desayuno y subí a mi habitación un jean, una blusa sin mangas morada, una sudadera azul y tenis azules, me peine y me cepille.

Baje y mi madre me esperaba

- hija que te vaya bien, tu papa te espera en el auto

Y asi era mi padre estaba en el auto

- lista? Vamos a trabajar!

- si que emoción! Sangre y heridas! – dije sarcásticamente

- lo pasaras bien y aprenderás mucho

- si papito

El viaje para mi fue incomodo por que yo aun estaba triste por que nadie ni mis padres recordaron mi cumpleaños y además, me mandan a trabajar

- Ren, Nessie, Renesmee llegamos!

- ah si, si ya voy

- ok empezaremos en urgencias y después de almuerzo iremos a pediatría ok?

- ok

5 horas después

-que quieres almorzar – pregunto papa

- pizza y soda

- jajá ay hija aquí no venden eso, venden comida sana

- ok que cosas?

- pasteles, ensaladas y jugos

- ok, quiero pastel de jamón y queso, con ensalada de fruta y jugo de mora en leche

- bien, siéntate allá ahora regreso

Minutos después mi padre volvió y almorzamos en silencio

- eh hija en pediatría debes ser fuerte por que vas a ver cosas muy fuertes y no quiero muecas, ni insultos, nada de eso entendido?

- claro padre quien crees que soy?

- Ok mi niña vamos

Llegamos a un lugar lleno de flores y carritos con paredes blancas y azul cielo, llantos de bebe y risas de niños, pero no eran solo niños eran niños con síndromes, niños especiales.

Tiempo después de estar jugando con ellos mi padre se acerco y me dijo

- hija si te traje aquí es por que quiero que te des cuenta de que hay personitas que tienen problemas peores que los tuyos y aun así sonríen. Observa, Anita le falta un dedo y es sordomuda, sus padres la abandonaron al nacer, no tiene familia ni amigos, nada. Ella tiene muchos problemas y aun así sonríe. En cambio, tu tienes amigos, familia, casa, carro, amor y obsérvate últimamente te estas comportando, fría e inmadura y sin razones, entiendes a lo que me refiero?

WOW mi padre de verdad tenia motivo para traerme aquí, es doloroso que piense esas cosas de mi y pueda que tiene razón pero el no sabe mis motivos, el no sabe nada.

- yo padre no se, no se que decir, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no sabia que pensaras eso de mi, es muy fuerte, lo siento debo irme… - dije lo ultimo con la voz quebrada y Salí corriendo sabia que el venia atrás por eso corrí mas rápido corrí y corrí sin ninguna dirección, tenia demasiado dolor en mi como para pensar hacia donde iba, cuando me canse de correr y tropezar pare y me di cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque, mas precisamente en medio de un claro de nuestro claro, Dios! No venia aquí desde que el se fue, aquí veníamos juntos a estudiar a llorar, a gritar, aquí baile por primera vez con el sin música, nuestro prado, un lugar seguro y tranquilo, me desplome en medio del claro y llore, llore por Seth, por lo poco que le importo dejarme, por que no se despidió, por que aun me importa, por que me duele vivir sin el, por que defraude a mis padres, por que mi padre cree que soy mala persona, por que en parte tiene razón, llore por ser tan idiota y despreciar lo que tengo ahora, llore por todo pero en especial llore por que lme di cuenta que ya no amo a Seth ya no lo extraño y eso me asusta...

**Hey! Que tal? No funciono mucho el plan verdad lastima, pobre Nessie. Ok aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo**

**_- hola? Hey responde? Estas ahí? Ok, si me escuchas deja de hacer esto o llamare a la policía ok_**

**_-ok…_**

**_Mierda colgaron, aggg me estresa eso, siempre en el peor momento… ahora debo ir a casa_**

**_…_**

**_Ayuda! Por favor! Ayúdenme ! Alguien! _**

**_- Señorita esta bien – Dios esa voz, mi salvdor!_**

**Bueno con eso los dejo. Rosie C**

**Reviews**


	6. IMPORTANTE

Hey! emm se que quizá a algunos no les gusta la historia pero los que me apoyen por favor dejen reviews para saber que están siguiendo la historia, es que ya llevo 5 capitulos y solo 2 reviews los cuales agradezco mucho...

respecto al proximo capitulo cuando dejen aunque sea un review mas actualizare. iguan les dejo el adelanto para los que no lo han visto... Rosie C

**_- hola? Hey responde? Estas ahí? Ok, si me escuchas deja de hacer esto o llamare a la policía ok_**

**_-ok…_**

**_Mierda colgaron, aggg me estresa eso, siempre en el peor momento… ahora debo ir a casa_**

**_…_**

**_Ayuda! Por favor! Ayúdenme ! Alguien! _**

**_- Señorita esta bien – Dios esa voz, mi salvador!_**


	7. Salvada

**Capitulo 6**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es solo mía**

**Salvada**

**Edward Pov**

**-**Renesmee espera!

No la alcance, ella sabe que no me gusta que vaya al bosque, me da temor de que le pase lo mismo que hace unos años quizá en ese entonces salió sin un rasguño pero ahora tal vez no y no soportaría algo así de nuevo, pero la entiendo y se que a ella le gusta ese lugar, antes ella solía ir al bosque con ese chico Jacob era un buen muchacho y le hizo aprender a mi hija un poco de supervivencia, pero ella nunca ha vuelto a ir SOLA a un bosque desde hace 9 años.

3 HORAS DESPUES

3:37 PM

Aun Nessie no regresa, pero debe ser que quiere estar mas tiempo a solas para pensar y reflexionar sobre todo, no se que le pasa pero sea lo que sea ella tiene que aprender a no desquitarse con todo el mundo por problemas de niñas.

4 HORAS DESPUES

7: 40 PM

Ya hace 2 horas que llame al jefe de policía y el mando patrullas a buscar mi hija en carreteras y algunos amigos también han ido a buscarla en el bosque los Clearwater, los Biers, y Jane vulturi que son amigos de mi hija, este chico el hermano de Jane, Alec no se sabe nada de el por que ha ido a campar cerca a la cima de la montaña y vuelve mañana en la mañana y no hay forma de llamarlo.

Todos están ayudando pero aun no la encontramos y esto me tiene muy preocupado ya y mi Bella esta muy mal también. Y si le pasó algo? Todo seria mi culpa, bella me odiaría, yo me odiaría por hacerle esto a mi bebe ni siquiera la felicite en su cumpleaños POR DIOS! DONDE ESTAS PRINCESITA MIA?...

….. Ñ.Ñ …..

**Bella Pov **

Dios santo! Te lo ruego devuélveme a mi bebe no me importa como sea o como me trate solo tráela necesito a mi niña, por que no supe que esto la lastimaría, mi niña. Ya se! como no se me había ocurrido antes debo llamar a Emmet el debe saber como buscarla. El fue Boyscout…

RING RIN RING

- Aloo

-hola Emmet

- Bella?

- si Emmet necesitamos tu ayuda

- que paso están bien?

- no Emmet Renesmee desapareció necesitamos ayuda para buscarla

- QUE! POR QUE MIERDA NO ME HABIAN LLAMADO ANTES!

- no se solo ven por favor

- llamo a Jasper y vamos para haya ok no demoramos

1 hora después

8:44 PM

De lejos vi el Jeep de Emmet acercarse y corrí hacia el.

- Emmet

- Bella – dijo Emmet dándome un abrazo de oso

- hola, Bells – dijo Jasper también abrazándome

- Bella donde esta Edward? – pregunto Emmet con cara de rabia

- el esta por haya, no quiere que nadie se le acerque, ni siquiera yo, quizás esta bravo conmigo o no se – dije reteniendo las lagrimas

- OHHH BELLIE – dijeron Jas y Em abrazándome al mismo tiempo y no pude mas, y me solté a llorar…

- Tranquila Bella todo estará bien, voy a hablar con Edward ok princesa. – dijo Emmet muy serio, eso es raro

- ok

- Bella, quieres algo de tomar las chicas antes de venirnos pensaron en ti y Alice preparo café y unas tizanas, quieres algo? – me pregunto Jas

- por favor una tizana Jas

- ok ven acá, sube al Jeep – me dijo ayudándome a subir al monstruoso carro de Em- y mírate te vas a congelar, ten ponte esta es de Rose – me dijo pasándome una chaqueta – quédate aquí voy a ver en que puedo ayudar a los chicos ok

- ok… Jas Gracias

- de nada Bella

Emmet hablando con Edward, Jasper ayudando a buscar junto a Jane al sur, los señores Vulturi buscando juntos al suroeste, los hijos Clearwater buscan al sureste y su madre esta aquí pendiente de las noticias, los hijos Biers buscan al noreste, los señores Biers buscan al noroeste, pero hacia el norte nadie busca nadie se atreve a meterse en las penumbras de las cimas de estos bosques

**Emmet Pov**

Me destroza ver a Bellita así de destrozada, pero me da rabia que Edward en vez de apoyarla, la aleja de el es increíble, si a el le duele es cierto pero a ella también y no ahí derecho de que la deje a un lado.

- Edward

- Emmet

- Mírame carajo – le dije

- que quieres Emmet

- Mira se que esto es muy doloroso pero…

- no Emmet tu no sabes nada por que Marce nunca se te ha desaparecido y menos por tu culpa

- ok quizás no sepa lo que se siente, pero sabes quien si lo sabe, TU ESPOSA, ella lo sabe y lo esta sintiendo en este instante, y se siente culpable, y llora, si llora, sabes ella necesita a alguien a su lado, estoy muy enojado contigo, por que no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando llegue y ella se desparramo en mis brazos y los de Jas, esta destrozada por que su hija despareció y sabes no tiene un marido a su lado que la consuele

- Y que quieres que haga Emmet

- MALDICION ME CANSE, TE PARAS DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO Y VAS DONDE TU ESPOSA QUE TE NECESITA ME ENTENDISTE O TE JURO QUE PAGARAS CARO DEJARLA SOLA EN LOS PEORES MOMENTOS. MUEVE TU TRASERO SI ES QUE AUN TIENES UN POCO DE INTELIGENCIA…

Le dije eso y me fui, parece que no fuera consiente que no es el único al que le duele esto carajo

**Edward Pov**

Emmet de veras me hizo caer en cuenta que estoy aquí como un idiota y mi Bella me necesita. Corrí hasta el Jeep y la encontré ahí recostada en el asiento de adelante, con los ojos hinchados, y caminos de lágrimas secas por todo su rostro, cobijada con una chaqueta y temblando, me mato verla así y pensar que en parte es mi culpa. Muy despacio para no despertarla la tome en brazos la senté en mi regazo ella automáticamente se acurruco en mi pecho y me abrazo fuerte…

- Edward – me dijo medio dormida

- Mi bella lo siento mucho te amo mi princesa

- yo también

Y volvió a quedarse dormida, yo cerré los ojos pero no podía dormir

15 minutos después

-RENESMEE! NOOO

Dios Bella, tuvo una pesadilla y me despertó con un grito de dolor

- Bella, amor tranquila, shhhh, todo va a estar bien lo prometo

- no Edward nada va a estar bien entiendes, ya han pasado casi 9 horas y no aparece entiendes?, nada esta bien

Luego salto de mi regazo y salió corriendo del Jeep, hacia el bosque, tuve una especie de Deja vu, y corrí tan rápido hasta que la alcance

- Bella no puedes entrar al bosque ahora entiéndelo eso nos traería mas problemas, por favor amor quiero que te tranquilices

-ok

…

**Renesmee Pov**

Horas después de estar llorando, me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera ya es de noche y la segunda estoy totalmente sola en medio del bosque creo que al norte por que nuestro prado queda camino a la cima de la montaña, ahora como volveré a casa…

Ring Ring Ring

Mi celular, Gracias a Dios!... el número desconocido de anoche, quizás me ayude

- hola? Hey responde? Estas ahí? Ok, si me escuchas deja de hacer esto o llamare a la policía ok

-ok…

Mierda colgaron, aggg me estresa eso, siempre en el peor momento… ahora debo ir a casa

Me levante del lugar y mire a los lados solo se veía negro en toda parte, pero lo lógico es que si bajo llegare al pueblo y si subo llegare a la cima, me levante y me abroche bien la sudadera, empecé a caminar intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y así me la pase un buen rato hasta que pise mal y caí a un hueco muy hondo, como una trampa. Genial!, ahora tendré que escalar esta cosa que es bastante alta, empecé a subir, pero siempre resbalaba y volvía a caer y me golpeaba, entonces recordé mi celular, y lo tome para llamar a Alguien pero no tenia nada de señal ni mucha batería, lo único que se me ocurrió fue alumbrar el gran hueco y logre ver en una de las paredes un palo clavado quizás si lograba escalar por ahí si lo intentare, puse un pie en el palo y me impulse con el otro quede en el aire y teniéndome de un montoncito de tierra, quizá si saltaba alcanzaría a tocar la tierra de arriba, aquí voy uno, dos y tres salte pero caí hacia tras y me golpee la cabeza

… ñ.ñ…

Desperté y sentía mucho dolor en mi pie me intente parar pero, no lo logre y me empecé a desesperar

Grite durante mucho tiempo hasta que me canse, luego recupere el aire y volvi a gritar

-Ayuda! Por favor! Ayúdenme! Alguien!

Escuche pasos cerca y me asuste pero luego pensé que seria alguien y grite de nuevo

- Ayuda!

-Señorita esta bien? –Dios esa voz, mi salvador

- Alec soy yo Renesmee

- por favor Princesa como caíste ahí?

- larga historia, puedes ayudarme a salir, estoy lastimada del tobillo

- si, ok toma esta soga

- listo

-ahora amárrala a tu cintura, fuerte, y préndete

- ok ya

- te voy a subir, tranquila

- bueno

Alec empezó a alar con fuerza y poco a poco me subió hasta estar en suelo firme y corrió hacia mi, lo abrace fuerte, demostrándole mi miedo y agradecimiento

- Nessie que haces aquí sola

- no se, pasaron muchas cosas… - le conté todo lo que paso con mi papa - … y luego me di cuenta que anocheció y me sentí perdida y me asuste mucho – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta ahora

- oh mi niña tranquila recuerda que siempre te cuidare

- SIP y haces bien tu trabajo guardián, Gracias

- De nada Nessie, siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que necesites, tu eres mi mejor amiga, la princesa en apuros y yo soy su mosquetero majestad

- Te quiero mucho Alec

- y yo a ti Nessie, yo… yo a ti te amo mi niña hermosa

*** Bambi es un personaje de una película de Disney y como Renesmee es pequeña asocio un alce con Bambi**

**Hey! Como creen que tomara Nessie esa confesión de Alec? Podran volver a casa? Y el tobillo de Renesmee que pasara?... Rosie C**

**Reviews!**


	8. LO AGRADEZCO PERO NO

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La historia es mia**

**Alec Pov**

Nessie me gusta mucho pero creo que ella a sufrido bastante con lo de seth y es que a mi me puso tan celoso que llorara por Seth y todo eso, que simplemente me aleje de ella, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que Jacob tambien gusta de ella asi que voy a estar a su lado cuando me necesite por que ella es muy linda y Jacob no me la va a quitar...

- ummm Alec yo te agradesco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi y el que siempre me ayudes pero de verdad yo no te quiero como algo mas y espero que lo entiendas bien, tu eres muy guapo y se que conseguiras a una chica especial pero yo no te amo

- ammm claro Ness... es mejor que volvamos deben de estar preocupados por ti

El camino nos fuimos en silencio la llebe hasta su casa por el bosque y la deje ahi. me despedi con n simple Adios y segui mi camino, aunque me decepcione que ella no me quiera se que lo mejor que ella hizo fue ser sincera...

**Renesmee Pov**

Yo se que a Alec le dolió lo que le dije no le puedo mentir, aunque ya no ame a Seth, tampoco lo amo a el, es un gran amigo lo quiero y lo necesito es hermoso pero nada mas que un amigo...

cuando entre a mi casa todo estaba solo, mire la hora y eran casi las 12 nos demoramos bastante en el camino, con mi tobillo lastimado, mire en las habitaciones y mis padres no estaban, me di una ducha y me vende el tobillo, me fui a acostar... me estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó mi celular...

-hola... - de nuevo esa extraña llamada...- quien habla?... que es lo que quiere?

-hola- oh Dios como no lo pensé antes es Seth!... - Renesmee soy yo Seth, como estas?

- si emmm... que quieres?

-hablar contigo Ness yo te quiero mucho y quiero saber si tu aun me quieres yo lo lamento tanto haberme ido así pe...

-Cállate, mira Seth yo ya no te guardo cariño y tampoco rencor pero no quiero ser mas tu amiga, no me llames, no me escribas, nada y si vas a volver no estaré para recibirte ok... gracias por todo y de verdad no ahí rencor. adiós.

-adiós Nessie...

...

luego intente volver a dormir pero no lo logre, así que me dedique a pensar y analizar, sentía como que un peso se me había quitado de encima, dejar en mi pasado a Seth es algo muy importante para mi, y lo logre, o eso hago...

- 5: 46 am, Domingo

escuche la puerta abrirse, y baje para ver quien era... y hay estaban mis padres y mis tíos parecía que se los hubiera revolcado en el bosque sin descanso...

-que les paso?

ellos saltaron por que no se daban cuenta aun que yo aun estaba ahí, apenas me vieron todos se me abalanzaron encima, mi madre me estaba ahogando y tío Emmet nos abrazaba a todos.

- Renesmee mi niña estas bien? que te pasa? donde estabas? que te paso en el pie? lo lamento mucho hija perdóname de verdad lo siento mi princesa no debí decirte esas cosas lo lamento muchísimo... -Mi niña por Dios estas bien, responde que te paso donde estabas... -Renesmee por favor dime que no estabas peleando en la calle, sabes lo peligroso que es eso, como te lastimaron el pie una voltereta o que?... -ahaaaa mi sobrina es toda una leona, ehhh Nessie y tu decías que aun no te acostabas con nadie, sexo salvaje ehhh!...

todos hablaban a la vez pero con el comentario de tio Emmet todos pararon de golpe y...

-es mentiras jajaja es una broma es que no paraban de hablar como locos

-Emmet!

- si Bellie

-Cállate

-Si Bellie

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan me puedes explicar donde estabas?

- si claro con mucho gusto padre pero primero seria bueno que se ducharan y duerman y me cuenten que les paso a ustedes jajajajaja

nadie se reía conmigo, ni mi tío Emmie

-Que pasa...

-Nessie nosotros nos bañamos tu haces el desayuno sobrina ok

- ok

y me puse a hacer el desayuno me esperaba una larga charla

**hey! lamento tardarme tanto pero estoy en exmenes y es dificil actualizar, espero que les guste, vuelvo pronto... Rosie C**

**REVIEWS! (CARITA DE ALICE****)**


	9. La explicación y la visita

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

N/A: Aquí volví ojala les guste, me fue bien en los exámenes pero aun no terminan el lunes tengo 2!...

Bella Pov

Gracias al cielo Renesmee esta bien, pero nos debe una gran explicación...

Edward Pov

Nessie esta bien y no me odia, ahora tendremos que hablar y esto ira para largo...

Jasper Pov

Nessie esta bien y todavía quiero sabe como se lastimo y si gano la pelea...

Emmet Pov

jajajajaja las caras que pusieron fueron geniales... menos mal Nessie estaba en casa SOLA jajajaja ahora la van a regañar y yo me le burlare...

Nessie Pov

termine de hacer el desayuno y se los deje servido tocino con huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja... ahora voy a bañarme y vestirme...

me puse un suéter azul claro y un jean con mis converse, una bufanda azul oscura con destellos plateados y unos lindos aretes de plata con manilla a juego... tengo un plan para hoy.

cuando termine "la charla", haré la tarea, revisare mis mensajes y llamare a una amiga que tengo un poquito olvidada...

tiempo después

todos terminaron de desayunar y ahora estamos sentados en la sala me siento como un juez jajajaja

- Nessie cariño es hora de que empieces a decir que paso?

les conté la historia de todo entre comentarios burlescos de Emmet y sus carcajadas...

- ok Renemee a pesar de todo nada es tu culpa y te perdonamos. perdónanos también a nosotros por ser tan duros y hacerte todo eso en tu cumpleaños hija, y si aun no te parece tarde de parte de todos te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias a todos, por preocuparse los quiero mucho y de verdad lamento haberles hecho pasar angustias anoche

- Tranquila nena para eso es la familia

-Gracias tio Emmie. Papi si no les molesta deseo retirarme a la habitación debo terminar la tarea los quiero...

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

- Papiii

- Aquí abajo Nessie ¿que necesitas?

- Papa sera que me das permiso de ir a casa de Leah hace mucho que no voy

- oye que milagro! hace cuanto mi princesa no me pedía permiso para algo... claro ve si quieres pero vuelve temprano

- gracias papa adiós - le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, mi mama había ido a acompañar a mis tíos hasta la frontera...

hora y media de viaje después... llegue a casa de Leah

toc toc toc

- Quien es? Espere!

- Leah soy yo Nessie!

- ahhh hola Nessie como vas?

- bien y tu Le?

- medio medio

- por que?

- mi hermano hoy amaneció con mas energía de lo normal y no deja de molestarme

- oh oh! eso significa que va a tocar reprenderlo... Le recuerdas hace cuanto que no le hacemos una buena travesura a tu hermano?

- ufff! hace mucho tiempo, pero siéntate y dime ¿que tienes en esa mentesita diabólica?

- algo que nos va a divertir muchísimo amiga pero primero acompáñame a saludar a tu hermano...

- Jacob! Baja en este momento, perro sarnoso!

- ya bajo mi lobuna hermana! que quieres Le... Renesmeee! hace tanto tiempo que no te veía mi pequeña monstruo de Lago Ness! - Y así es Jacob, hiperactivo hasta morir, y acabo de recibir un abrazo del oso que es casi igual de aplastante que el de tío Emmet

- Jacob! cachorrito faldero hace tiempo no te veía! cuantos huesos has desenterrado?

- Nessie, como estas Belleza?

- muy bien y tu Bestia?

- super bien pero con mucha hambre así que si me permiten voy a cazar una rica presa de cereal...

- ok anda ahora hablamos... Leah vamos a planear un atentado contra tu hermano ahora mismo y creo que tengo algo grande en mente jajajajajaja

- Nessie aveces das miedo

- lo se, lo se querida

**HEY**! **Que travesuras haran estas locas? pobre Jacob la que se le viene ENCIMA, jajajaja... Nos leemos pronto... Rosie C**

**Reviews!**


	10. La broma a Jake Llorando

.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

N/A: lo lamento muchísimo de verdad, pero como se deben haber dado cuenta soy bastante torpe y me cai y me disloque la muñeca entonces estaba sin poder escribir, aparte de todo me atrase en el cole pero bueno ya volvi... les voy a dejar dos capitulos, que los disfruten...

Nessie Pov

Estábamos en la cama de Leah planeando algo pero en verdad no se nos ocurría nada genial...

- y si esperamos a que duerma y le ponemos batido en el cabello?

- no Le eso ya se lo habíamos hecho antes... que tal si lo invitamos a comer y le ponemos pimienta a su comida?

- no Ness eso es muy cliché y el se dará cuenta... y si le decimos que lo oímos soñar y que tenia un sueño húmedo contigo?...

-iuuuu... Leah! no que asco... mejor cambiemosle la crema de dientes por algo asqueroso?...

- nooo!... ya se! ya se!... pongamole polvos pica pica en la ropa interior, y en los zapatos...

- ummm posible, pero que tal si le hacemos una bromita es decir mira se que te encantara, pero no pienses mal, mi plan es...

...

Jacob Pov

termine mi desayuno y estaba viendo la tele cuando bajo mi monstruosa hermana y me pidió urgente que la acompañara al supermercado, y yo que siempre ayudo y soy el mejor, la acompañe...

Nessie Pov

Cuando Leah y Jacob se fueron corrí al teléfono y pedí a domicilio algunas cositas, nada importante... comida, velas flores, chocolate derretido, ropa interior de encaje... en fin.

cuando llegaron mis pedidos, me puse a arreglar la bromita...

Leah Pov

estaba intentando convencer a Jacob de que nos demoráramos otro rato, en eso me entro un mensaje de Nessie ...

"ya esta todo listo, area despejada... pueden reingresar, la camara esta en la bodega del carro y hay una ventana abierta en la cocina... jajajaja los espero"

...

Jacob Pov

Leah me la iba a pagar, hace mucho estamos haciendo nada, y yo quiero ir a ver tele o jugar play o molestar a Nessie...

- Jakee, Jakeee! - ahí venia Leah gritando como loca por toda la tienda, Dios! que hice para merecer esto.

- Leah baja la voz, y, que quieres?

-Jake adelantate a casa yo debo hacer algunas cosas mas. vete directo a casa, Nessie debe estar triste y aburrida haya solita... por que, no se, tal vez olvide decirle que nos íbamos .. - oh pobre Nessie sola en la casa debo ir ya mismo para haya...

- ok, chao Leah

Salí corriendo al auto, y tome un atajo para llegar a casa, pobre Nessie, tiene que estar sola por el mundo, oh Dios, habrá destruido la casa?

Al llegar a casa ya estaba oscureciendo, pobre niña sólita .. lo raro es que parecía que no hubiera nadie en casa, TODAS las luces estaban apagadas... abrí la casa con mis llaves, y comprobé que todo estaba apagado...

-Hola.. Nessie, estas aquí - la busque en la cocina pero no estaba, tampoco en el patio, ni en su escondite bajo las escaleras, busque en las habitaciones de arriba, en la sala de juego, en el balcón en el baño y en el comedor... en ninguna parte estaba, luego me di cuenta que no había prendido las luces pero igual veía un resplandor amarillo venir desde la sala externa... pensé lo peor se había incendiado y ella podría haberse ahogado por el humo, por favor, No!

Nessie Pov

Había visto cuando Jake llego, y la frenética y desesperada forma en la que me estaba buscando, cuando vi que miro hacia aquí con miedo , corrí a esconderme tras la nevera, para sorprenderlo por la espalda... El entro corriendo y al ver la mesa, las velas, la música lenta y baja, la comida, las flores, paro en seco, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo...

Jake Pov

cuando vi el aire romántico que había en el lugar lo primero que pensé fue 'NESSIE' y luego 'OH OH'... Y entonces unas palabras salieron mágicamente de mi boca

- ¿Nessie que diablura hiciste?

Sentí unas suave manos sobre mis ojos y unos cálido labios posarse en mi cuello y luego oí la voz de un ángel decir

- bienvenido a casa cariño

rápidamente me voltee y vi a Renesmee prácticamente desnuda, sonriendo... luego de estar unos momentos en shock, le dije algo delo que se que luego me arrepentiría

Nessie Pov

me dio tanto gusto ver como casi le da un infarto a Jake cuando me vio, paso de un blanco pálido a morado y luego a rojo, debo admitir que me sentí alagada... hasta que dijo

- RENESMEE QUE MIERDA TE PASA! ACABASTE DE ENLOQUECER! NO PUEDES IR VESTIDA ASÍ POR EL MUNDO! LÁRGATE YA MISMO A VESTIRTE!

Me dolió mucho, fue un golpe bajo, sentí mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y corrí a la habitación me vestí rápido y baje corriendo, quería largarme ya de esa casa... Pase mucho tiempo conduciendo a toda velocidad, eran casi las once de la noche, mi teléfono no paraba de sonar, no quería hablar con nadie, pero tenia que hablar al menos con mis padres, les diré que me quede donde Leah, conteste a mi papa...

- "hola, hija ¿donde estas?"

- hola papi estoy bien, lo siento me distraje con Leah y olvide mi teléfono me voy a quedar aquí esta noche por que ya es tarde para irme. buenas noches papi, los amo

- "bueno mi niña, descansa y cuídense"

Apenas colgué sonó de nuevo, era Leah, debía contestarle...

- "Bueno, Nessie ¿donde estas?, ¿estas bien? lo lamento tanto, vuelve por favor"

- hola estoy bien, si llama mi papa dile que estoy haya vale, tranquila tu no tienes la culpa de nada

- "pero ¿donde estas?"

- la verdad no tengo ni idea pero apenas vea un hotel te prometo que parare a descansar

- "Amiga cuídate si, lo lamento..."

- Tranquila, lo haré, adiós

¿por que creen que le dolió a Nessie lo de Jake? ¿porque Jacob reacciono así? ¿donde esta Nessie? ¿que creen que pasara ahora?... espero les haya gustado, en unas horas subo el otro capitulo... Rosie C

REVIEWS!


	11. El fatal accidente

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

N/A: Les cuento que la historia va a dar un giro drástico... ya verán

Nessie Pov  
La verdad no tenia ganas de parar, ademas no tenia ni idea de donde me encontraba, aumente la velocidad de mi coche, quería llegar a algún lugar que al menos se me hiciera conocido... iba casi a 120 kilómetros por hora lo máximo que me daba la camioneta, habían unos letreros que avisaban que ya casi llegaba a Old Town, iba llorando, y cantando a todo volumen, eso aunque no calmaba mi dolor me gustaba hacerlo cuando estoy triste, me molesto que dejara de sonar mi música así que me distraje un segundo para volver a ponerla, pero cuando levante la vista, me cegó una luz intensa, luego sentí un estruendo y no supe nada mas...

Bella Pov

Estaba soñando algo muy lindo, cuando conocí a Edward, pero de repente todo cambio y vi a Renesmee volar por un parabrisas y morir, grite muy fuerte, y llore, se sentía tan real...

- Cariño, que pasa? - preguntaba Edward preocupado, yo solo me limite a llorar un rato en sus brazos y luego le dije

- Quiero hablar con Renesmee - le dije seriamente

- Amor pero ella ya debe estar durmiendo, mañana la llamamos temprano - me miro sin entender

- No! Edward quiero hablar con ella, ya mismo - le dije decidida}

- Pero es que es muy tarde Bella, que paso, cuéntame - me dijo tratando de no desesperarse

- No puedo, solo quiero hablar ya con mi hija, Edward y no me digas que no lo haga...

- Ok amor - me paso el teléfono lentamente

yo ni siquiera mire los números solo llame a Renesmee... 1 vez no contesto, 3 veces nada, 5 veces me preocupe mucho, le deje mensajes, pero no respondió nada... así que llame a Leah... 1 vez no contesto, 2 veces tampoco, 3 veces

- "Hola" - se escucho alguien adormilado

- Leah soy Bella, la mama de Renesmee, comunícame a mi hija por favor

- "que?... oh! señora ella esta dormida"

- Leah no me importa quiero que la despiertes, así tengas que mojarla

- "Señora pero ella esta bien que tal si hablamos en la mañana?"

- Leah quiero hablar ya mismo con mi hija ¿entiendes?

- Yo señora Bella lo siento, le juro que yo solo estaba ayudando a Ness, ella dijo que quería despejarse un poco y salio en la camioneta, no me dijo a donde iba, lo lamento...

- Que?!

Colgué y lance el celular a la pared, grite con todas mis fuerzas y llore

- Amor? Bella que paso?... Isabella?!

- Edward, Renesmee no esta donde Leah, yo se que algo le paso a mi hija, necesito verla ya mismo, trae a mi bebe

...

Camionero Pov

Iba tranquilo en mi carril, cuando vi una vieja chevy venir directamente a mi, intente esquivarla pero venia muy rápido y chocamos, a mi no me paso nada pero esa camioneta estaba completamente destrozada, donde estará el conductor... baje corriendo y vi una persona a unos metros tirada en la carretera, me acerque rápidamente y vi una hermosa joven golpeada y muy mal herida, la cargue y la subí enseguida a mi camión mire en el mapa donde estaba el hospital mas cercano, estaba casi a 5 kilómetros de aquí desatasque mi camión de la chevy o lo que quedaba de ella, y avance al hospital velozmente

Al llegar al hospital la cargue y llame a una enfermera, rápidamente sacaron una camilla y la entraron al hospital, me preguntaron cosas de ella y les dije que no la conocida que la había encontrado en una carretera con su coche dañado, me dijeron que esperara afuera...

- Señor, le comentamos que en la ropa de la señorita se encontró la cartera, y en la identificación decía que se llama Renesmee Cullen un medico de aquí dijo que conocía al padre y ya se le dará aviso a la familia

- Gracias señorita, yo quiero esperar a la familia

- Claro, en este momento están terminando de revisar la paciente, espere aquí por favor...

...

Edward Pov

Iba hacia la estación de policía cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, conteste sin pensar, era un colega mio que hace mucho no llamaba...

- "Edward viejo amigo, como estas"

- Llevándolo y tu

- Bien, tengo que darte una mala noticia, por favor siéntate - pare el coche a la orilla de la carretera

- Me preocupas dime que sucede

- Amigo acabo de ingresar a tu hija, esta bastante mal herida, se accidento en el auto y alguien la encontró y la trajo hasta aquí

- Que?... ya voy para haya... - colgué y tome el timón maneje a gran velocidad iban a ser unas largas horas de viaje, aunque iba a gran velocidad llegar a Old Town, llevaba mas o menos unas siete horas... Bella me preguntaba que pasaba y yo, simplemente no sabia que hacer, sera que le decía o no...

Le iba a decir pero vi que se había quedado dormida, mejor es que descanse, pasaron 3 horas... decidí llamar a preguntar por Nessie, Bella seguía dormida...

ring, ring...

- hola

- hola soy Edward, como ves a Nessie

- tranquilo Edward los golpes no pasaron a mucho, solo una mano rota, algunos raspones y moretones, los exámenes salieron bien, no esta tan mal, solo estamos esperando que despierte y en pocas horas llegara el radiología para tomarse una topografía, y tu por donde vienes?

- ammm, yo voy mas o menos a mitad de camino

- ok entonces te espero, y no te preocupes, yo estoy muy pendiente de tu princesa...

- gracias amigo

...

3 horas despues

...

Ya estaba entrando al hospital de Old Town, mi Bella aun dormía... ya tengo que despertarla

- Bella amor... Despierta mi vida

- ammm

- llegamos mi reina

- a donde?

- al hospital de Old Town

- QUE!? Renesmee!

Y ya despertó mi amada esposa bajo corriendo del coche, y yo la seguí...

Ella entro directo a recepción pero había una gran fila por que hoy era día de vacunas.

- Edward que pasa? donde esta? que le paso?

- Amor cálmate, tuvo un accidente, pero ya esta bien, no fue grave, es lo que me dijeron, ahora vamos busquemos a un amigo mio y el nos llevara con Nessie

- ok - Bella estaba aun asimilando la información

- Edward! - ahí venia Michel

- Michel! tanto tiempo

- Años amigo, pero ya hablaremos luego, esta dama debe ser tu esposa

- si Michel ella es Bella mi esposa, amor el es un viejo amigo y el doctor de Nessie

- Buenas, un placer, perdóneme pero, como esta mi hija?, donde esta?...

- claro vengan conmigo, ella despertó hace unas dos horas pero muy alterada y eso le puede hacer daño, le aplicamos tranquilizante pero yo creo que en poco tiempo despertara, ya le tomamos la topografía pero se demoraran en traer los resultados mas o meno horas...

Entramos a una habitación la "09"... mi niña estaba en una camilla con respirador y un yeso en el brazo, muchos moretones y raspones, Bella corrió y la abrazo, yo me acerque y la bese en su cabeza, pobre mi niña, como llego aquí?

- Michel, quien la trajo?

- Un hombre, aun esta afuera, a estado muy pendiente...

- voy a hablar con el ya vuelvo

me dirigí a la sala de espera, pregunte quien acompañaba a la niña accidentada. un hombre joven, de aspecto cansado, se levanto rápidamente, y me pregunto como seguía...

- Buenas, yo soy el padre de la niña, le agradezco mucho que la trajera, puedo hablar un momento con usted? - le dije amablemente

- buenas, no fue nada, y dígame que necesita

- quisiera saber que paso? como llego aquí mi niña?

- mire señor le voy a ser sincero, ella venia muy rápido con todo el respeto parecía tomada, se dirigió derecho a mi camión y chocamos, mi camión es un trailer y por eso no me paso nada, yo no se como ella no me vio... yo la traje hasta aquí, se que usted me demandara y todo eso pero no quise dejarla ahí tirada...

- Dios!, no claro que no lo demandare en fin según usted no fue su culpa, y le agradezco que haya traído a mi hija aquí .. ella esta bien, puede irse a su casa tranquilo, no habrá demandas

- muchas gracias, y espero que la señorita se mejore pronto...

...

Volví al consultorio Bella estaba mirando asustada a Renesmee, y Nessie veía confundida a Bella... Que pasaría?

- Nessie Mi niña despertaste! - me acerque a abrazarla, pero ella me miro raro y dijo...

- Perdón, pero, donde estoy? quien es usted? quien es la señora?...

...

_Hey! que les parece... ¿Renesmee perdió la memoria? ¿para siempre o solo un rato? ¿y Jacob y Leah como reaccionaran al enterarse? ¿como reaccionaran Bella y Ed?... en el próximo capitulo lo sabremos... **Rosie C**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**Comenten! **_


	12. Ojo! Leer Importante!

_**Hey! chic s espero que estén bien y les pido algo pongan reviews de verdad que esa es la única inspiración de l s escritor s ... les voy a subir un especial por el día de la madre pero eso seria el lunes por que todavía estoy arreglando algunas partes que no me cuadran es que me falta inspiración jejeje y mañana me voy de paseo con mi familia y el domingo hago tareas pero prometido que el lunes les traigo el nuevo capitulo... Rosie C...**_

_**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**_


	13. Tambien te amo

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

N/A: Ya llegue este va a ser un capitulo lo mas posible emotivo es en mi especial del día de la madre que fue ayer pero se los publico hoy jejeje...

Renesmee Pov

Desperté en un cuarto blaco con sabanas blancas y demasiado blanco para mi gusto todo olia tan limpio y a alcohol tenia un fastidioso dolor en el cuerpo y habia una señora que apenas me vio se tiro a llorar y me abrazo, yo no queria ser grosera asi que le devolvi el abrazo y luego de unos segundos con cuidado la separe de mi y le pregunte

- Donde estoy?

- Nessie mi niña estas en el hospital, fue horrible saber que no estabas con Leah y ese sueño que tub... - no la deje seguir por que no sabia quien era

- perdón señora yo la conozco? - ella me miro con la cara desencajada - quien es usted?

- ella se soltó a sollozar y yo no sabia que hacer, en eso alguien irrumpió por la puerta, un señor muy guapo miro confundido la escena y luego me miro a mi con amor y ternura y dijo

- Nessie Mi niña despertaste! - se acerco a abrazarme, pero mi mirada lo detuvo... y le pregunte con esperanza y desesperación de que alguien me respondiera

- Perdón, pero, donde estoy? quien es usted? quien es la señora? y por que todos me dice mi niña?

- Renesmee no, no me recuerdas?

- no pero, debería? dígame de una vez quienes son ustedes?

el señor corrió a la puerta y grito algo que no entendí bien, aun me siento mal por ver a la señora llorar no se es pobrecita yo lo siento tanto no quise armar tanto drama... entraron dos enfermeras y un doctor que me parece ya había visto antes, las enfermeras me tomaron la temperatura, presión .. y luego se fueron el medico les pidió que se llevaran a la señora y le dieran un calmante el señor se quedo viendo de lejos

- Hola Renesmee yo soy el medico a tu cargo y necesito que me respondas algunas cosas, exactamente que recuerdos llegan a tu mente de cuando eras pequeña?, dime lo mas que puedas

- ammm recuerdo caer en un bosque oscuro y un niño prometiendo ser mi amigo, recuerdo una bicicleta y ¿yo? muy emocionada saltando alrededor de ella, recuerdo unas niñas cortando mi cabello y yo golpeándolas también cuando salia de una escuela y me le tire encima a un señor que estaba de espaldas, y muchas caidas y golpes y un señor muy grande tirándome por los aires y, ya no mas...

- ok recuerdas bastante pero no recuerdas quienes eran esas personas?

- ammm no les puedo ver el rostro

- no hay problema, que recuerdas de ahora de tu juventud?

- am un chico yo rechazándolo recuerdo que tuve una pelea en mi casa que me visitaron muchas personas, recuerdo ir donde una chica e insultar a otro chico y jugar como si fuéramos hermanos, luego ellos se fueron y me dejaron sola, recuerdo llamar a pedir algo, y luego reírme de ese chico por que estaba como perdido luego el entrando al patio y yo le tape los ojos y ya no recuerdo nada mas

tu nombre y tu edad?

- Renesmee? y tengo 15 creo

- perfecto, se que debes estar confundida pero te voy a explicar mas o menos lo que se, tuviste un accidente automovilístico perdiste parte de la memoria, tu nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, la mujer que se llevaron las enfermeras es Isabella Marie Swan y el señor que salio hace unos minutos es Edward Cullen, ellos son tus padres, ahora Renesmee quiero que intentes recordar porque o de que huías?

Ok, no me di cuenta cuando el señor salio, no lo puedo creer mis padres, y oh no pobre mi ¿madre?... recordar...

- solo recuerdo ir en un coche y decirle a una chica a la que le dije Leah que no se preocupara que estaba bien y que si mis padres llamaban les dijera que yo estaba con ella, luego recuerdo dejar de oír música y luego volver a escucharla y ver una luz blanca y luego nada mas

- bueno ya vuelvo

El medico salio y me dejo pensando en tantas cosas, ademas quería disculparme con mis, mis padres...

Bella Pov

...

mi mente estaba en blanco no podía asimilar todo lo que paso, mi Nessie mi niña mi princesa no sabe quien soy, no sabe que daría la vida por ella, que quisiera yo estar en esa camilla pero no ella...

No me di cuenta cuando el doctor entro

- Edward, Bella, hable con ella recuerda ciertas cosas, pocas pero tal vez sean de ayuda, Edward deberías llamar a una chica de nombre Leah tal vez ella te pueda dar mas información pues fue la ultima persona con la que Renesmee hablo, ella sabe que ustedes son sus padres y ella esta bien física y mentalmente, te recomiendo que la lleves a Maine y que haya la revise alguien mas capacitado pero lo que se es que no es perdida total y poco a poco ella ira recordando, yo le voy a dar salida, Bella puedes ir a verla ya esta mas tranquila, Edward acompáñame a ver los papeleos.

Sali rápidamente hacia la habitación de Nessie, entre sin hacer mucho ruido y la vi sentada con aires confundidos totalmente absorta en un mundo solo de ella...

- Renesmee permiso, puedo entrar

- Ah?... oh!, claro ma... mama entra

- te incomoda llamarme mama?

- no pues es extraño pero no es incomodo al cabo eso eres no? mi mama

- claro que si mi niña, no te preocupes por nada todo va a estar bien lo prometo

- gracias mama yo lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar

- no es tu culpa, no lo es tranquila mi princesa

- mama puedo pedirte algo'

- lo que sea Nessie

- Me das un abrazo?

Me acerque a la camilla y envolví a mi niña en un abrazo que solo una madre puede entender, sentí mis lagrimas caer pero no me importo me dolió mas sentir que mi niña también estaba llorando, la abrace mas fuerte y luego le dije

- te quiero mucho mi niña bonita mi Nessie bonita eres lo mas hermoso de mi vida, no importa si no recuerdas nada yo lo único que quiero hacerte saber es cuanto te amo y que jamas lo dejare de hacer - nunca deshicimos el abrazo

- Gracias mama y yo se que yo también te amo mucho - se separo lentamente y limpio mis lagrimas y yo las de ella

N/A: Hey! Ustedes no me están dejando nada de Reviews por favor repórtense el próximo fin de semana voy a subir un capitulo pero solo si me ponen Reviews así sea solo uno nada les cuesta... ¿les gusto? ojala que si, denme ideas que se me están acabando mis épocas de inspiración y no se cuanto mas le falta a la historia... que va a pasar con Jacob y Leah? le dirán la verdad a Edward? Renesmee odiara o amara a Jacob?...


	14. NAAARPF

_**IMPORTANTE! LEAN!**_

_**N/A: Hola, me tienen un poco olvidada de reviews y entonces como les cumplí para poner capítulos la otra vez y se bien que un reviews no les cuesta nada hasta que no pongan reviews no voy a subir mas capítulos todos los días estaré revisando y el día que pongan reviews para saber que están leyendo la historia ese mismo día les subo otro capitulo ES MI COMPROMISO **_

_**atte: **__ROSIE C..._

**_REVIEWS POR FAVOR _**


	15. De regreso aah! OK

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

Renesmee Pov

- Gracias mama y yo se que yo también te amo mucho - se separo lentamente y limpio mis lagrimas y yo las de ella

...

- permiso señoritas, ojala esto te alegre un poquito Nessie, arregla tus cosas ya nos podemos ir a casa.

- oh de verdad Edward eso es una gran noticia, eso significa que va a mejorar ¿verdad?.

- si amor hablamos de eso en casa

- ok entonces, si me permiten voy a arreglarme, para irnos

- perfecto hija te esperamos afuera - "hija"... le voy a decir papa porque es lo justo, ahí a casa como sera mi casa, tendré perros o gatos, sera grande o chica, con jardín o no... son tantas dudas, tendré amigos y amigas o no... termine de arreglarme y abri la puerta y llame.

- Mama estoy lista

- ok ness ya viene la enfermera y el doctor para darte la salida definitiva y quitarte las vías

... ... ...

- Permiso bueno, Renesmee todo esta perfecto contigo poco a poco iras recordando no te preocupes por nada que eso solo te dará dolores de cabeza y bueno fue un placer atenderte ya te puedes ir - todo eso lo dijo el doctor mientras me desconectaban las vías

- muchas gracias doctor por todo y perdón por las molestias

- no es nada hasta luego

- Hija vamos a casa nos espera un largo viaje

- oh claro papa ¿cuantas horas de viaje son?

- son casi seis horas Nessie tendrás tiempo para dormir o preguntar lo que quieras mi princesa

... tiempo para preguntar eso esta muy bien...

Estábamos ya en el coche acabábamos de arrancar y ya tenia miles de preguntas en mente

- yo... tengo hermanos?

- no hija eres solo tu

- ok... tenemos mascotas?

- si un perro que se llama Emmet

- ese nombre por que se lo pusieron no parece nombre de perro

- no es de perro es el nombre del hermano de tu papa

- oh!... tengo mas tíos?

- tienes 4 tíos, Rosalie, Alice Emmet y Jasper

- ok... tengo amigos?

- si bastantes pero os mas unidos son Jacob y Leah Black prácticamente son inseparables

- ammm... cuantos años tienen?

- Leah tiene 15 años y Jacob 16

- ok... en que año de la escuela voy?

- estas en quinto de secundaria

- que pena interrumpir de nuevo pero ya casi llegamos a un restaurante bueno y quería saber si quieren parar a comer algo mis reinas?

- bueno seria rico por favor respondí...

Pov Bella

Edward y Nessie estaban en la barra pidiendo la comida cuando recordé a Leah la ultima persona con la que estuvo Nessie y su mejor amiga debe estar muy preocupada la voy a llamar y la invito a que nos espere en casa

Ring... ring...ring...

- hola

- hola Leah

- oh señora Cullen como le va?

- bien Leah llamaba primero que todo a pedirte una disculpa por lo de la otra noche y segundo a avisarte que encontramos a Renesmee y esta bien, quería pedirte un favor que vayas a la casa y nos esperes haya con tu hermano para que reciban a Ness, ella tuvo un accidente

- oh por Dios y... como esta? que le paso?

- esta bien físicamente pero perdió la memoria

- que!?

-si tranquila no es definitivo poco a poco ira recordando pero necesita ayuda de ustedes dos también por favor ve con tu hermano a mi casa tu sabes donde están las llaves pónganse cómodos mientras llegamos

- cl... claro señora ya mismo salgo con mi hermano para haya

- gracias Leah

- no no es nada hasta pronto

- adiós

Volví a la mesa donde mi marido y mi hija estaban compitiendo al que acababa mas rápido no entiendo como pueden comer así

- Gane! si Gane! - los gritos de mi amado y loco esposo me hicieron saltar

- Eso no se vale tu tienes la boca mas grande! - dijo Nessie enfurruñada

- y tu tienes menos comida y aun así te gane! - oh Dios lo perdí

- ok los dos ganaron ahora vamos que en casa nos esperan

- quien mama?

- quieren saber?

- si

- si

- si me ganan en llegar al carro les digo - dicho eso salí corriendo

- te gane dijo mi esposo tomandome de la cintura cuando casi llegaba

- LES GANE! - grito nessie al lado del coche haciendo un tipo de baile y saltando

- oh nooooo!

- jajajajaja entonces mama quien nos espera en casa?

- tus mejores amigos Leah y Jake

- oh eso es genial les preguntare tantas cosas si eso haré seguro son maravillosos

- lo son hija

- desde cuando los conozco?

- desde que estabas en pañales ustedes son como hermanas con Leah

- y con Jacob?

- bueno te voy a contar algo con Jake al principio no se llevaban muy bien solo hace poco empezaron a llevarse mejor con la mama de ellos siempre soñamos que ustedes fueran algo mas pero no se ha dado... hasta ahora

- ahí mama que locura dices ja!

- si yo estoy loca

- ajaaammm voy a dormir un poco - dijo Nessie acomodándose en el asiento trasero

Pov Renesmee

_'corría de la mano de un chico guapo rubio y de ojos verdes nos tiraba al prado y yo caía en su pecho el me __decía_

_- te amo_

_y justo cuando le iba a responder alguien mas apareció en la pradera y dijo_

_- Renesmee no le mientas a el y a ti tu no lo amas a el me amas a mi_

_yo me paraba y los miraba a los dos el otro chico era alto, moreno, de ojos negros profundos, labios carnosos era un ángel era perfecto_

_- yo Alec no a ti yo no te amo Alec ya no, no me hagas elegir entre tu y el siempre sera el_

_- Renesmee el te hizo daño! recuerda por que no te acuerdas de todo lo que te dijo ese desplante recuerda! tu eres mía mi niña hermosa y el el solo es un bobo que te ama y aunque ahora lo ames a el tu seras mía y me amaras a mi no a el no a... Jacob' _

- Renesmee! despierta llegamos hija

- oh... ah claro

- lista para ver a tus amigos?

- si papa

- pero antes Ness peinate

- claro

...

- listo vamos nos deben estar esperando a dentro

- si creo

- tranquila ellos son buenos

- lo se creo

mama abrió la puerta y una roca me golpeo haciéndome dar dolor en mis golpes y dandome vueltas

- Nessie loca donde te habías metido, lamento mucho lo que dije te juro que no fue mi intención es que fue una total sorpresa lo siento mucho Ness lo siento - decía una voz hermosa de chico mientras me daba besos en la frente sin soltarme

- suéltala ya orangután no vez que la lastimas tonto, hola Nessie yo soy Leah y ese tarado de haya es Jacob tu mejor amigo

- oh claro hola chicos

- Leah no seas tonta tu es Renesmee no una desconocida ella sabe todo de nosotros es la única persona que te aguanta oh vamos no era necesario presentarse - Decía este chico yo lo había visto en mi sueño el era ese chico ángel de mi sueño, al parecer no sabe lo del accidente - Renesmee Carlie Cullen! te volviste gótica?! que son esas cortadas diablos estas con muchos morados

- Yo es que yo me accidente

- QUE?! PERO SI HAC..

- JACOB! CÁLLATE! es mi culpa no te conté por que no sabia como decirte pero la noche que Nessie salio de la casa se fue en coche muy rápido y no se sabe como se estrello con un gran camión y perdió la memoria no recuerda nada

- oh Dios

Pobre Jake el es mi amigo el mejor pero no pensé que le fuera a dar tan mal la noticia me miro con lagrimas y cayo al piso arrodillado y con la cara entre las manos

- Nessie perdón no sabia que pasaba te lastime ahora y lo lamento tanto

- ahh es eso no pasa nada Jake estoy bien

- ok... vamos a dentro ya ves que tus padres nos dejaron solos entremos a comer algo y a hablar

- por fin mi hermano el perro dice algo inteligente

- Leah por que le dices perro?

- no se por como come y como duerme tu también le dices así es mas, tu empezaste

- aah! O... K...

**_Qué tal? Les gusto?, algunas vieron el doble sentido de las palabras de Jake? que pasara ahora? subo capitulo con otro Review ya saben no es mucho lo que pido quieren recomendar algo, dejen ideas por favor, y espero les guste… Rosie C_**

**_Reviews!_**


	16. Jake metio la pata de nuevo!

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

Renesmee Pov

- aah! O... K...

La verdad no estoy muy segura de haberle puesto ese apodo pero en fin, no estoy muy segura de nada así que...

- Ven Nessie siéntate y ponte cómoda o prefieres conocer la casa? - me pregunto Bella

- yo quisiera conocer la casa mama

- ok empecemos por la sala, y el...- empezó a caminar y hablar -... eso es todo hija - termino de mostrar toda la casa mama

- Wow - aun no desperté de mi letargo la casa era genial, seguro tenían mucho dinero...

- Y dime Nessie ahora que quieres hacer?

- Pues mama quisiera hablar con los chicos en mi habitación si se puede

- por supuesto linda, ve siguiendo ya les digo que vayan dale

- dale

entre a mi habitación y es que aun no lo creía era enorme y muy bonito todo, ahora que mama no estaba no me daba pena probar que tal era la cama, corrí y me tire en ella rebote un par de veces pero me maree bastante a pesar de ser muy cómoda me sentí mal y luego vino un flash a mi donde estaba en una ropa interior un poco ¿sensual? y le tape los ojos a un chico y justo cuando volteo a verme su rostro se distorsiono y finalizo eso, que había sido aquello...

- Nessie podemos pasar- pregunto mi amiga asomando la cabeza en la puerta

- claro Leah entren, les debo contar algo urgente - entro Leah seguida de Jake con mirada confusa

- dinos lo que necesites

- acabo de tener una especie de recuerdo y si ustedes son mis mejores amigos tienen que saber si yo ¿tengo novio?

- no por que Nessie que fue lo que recordaste?

- era como yo vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior y me acercaba a un chico y le tapaba los ojos pero cuando el voltea a verme se distorsiona el rostro ¿que saben ustedes de eso?

Ellos se miraron entre si con angustia y luego hicieron como si nada y sonrieron

- Ness la verdad tu eres mi amiga pero nosotros no es que sepamos mucho de tu vida sexual, aunque si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que tocaste el tema aun eras virgen - yo estaba mas roja que un tomate y Jacob también claro el era hombre y el tema auchhh...

- Chicos mama dijo que la ultima vez que fui vista antes del accidente fue en su casa que paso para que yo me fuera - se volvieron a mirar

- pues Nessie después de la broma tu tu hablaste con Leah!

- Cual broma?

- la la broma que le hicimos a Jake! - estaban muy nerviosos

- que era?

- lo le pintamos la cara y lo hicimos salir al supermercado sin que se enterara y se le burlaban

- ammm wow lo lamento tanto Jake

- no Nessie no paso nada linda tranquila

- ok... chicos bueno no se si ustedes sepan si tenemos fotos o cosas que hayamos hecho juntos que me puedan mostrar?

- amm si claro Nessie pero las fotos están en mi casa porque una vez que fuiste las dejaste haya - dijo Leah

- ammm lastima me hubiera gustado mucho verlas

- pero si quieres vamos por ellas Ness no hay problema y de paso ves tu segundo hogar y montamos en los columpios como cuando eramos mas pequeños y ¿quieres? - dijo Jake casi sin parar

- Genial! si quiero definitivamente, pero y si no me dejan ir?

- oh! no ahí problemas Nessie para ir a mi casa tienes permiso abierto - dijo Leah

- Entonces ¿vamos?

- Dale Ness una carrera hasta donde Edward para avisarle a Edward y a Bella - dijo Jake sonriendo

- Ok pero te aseguro que yo gano

- OH eso si que no señorita - Dijo Jake arrancando a correr

- Oye! TRAMPOSO! - salí corriendo tras el y ya casi lo alcanzaba pero sabia que no ganaría el es muy rápido, así que no se porque se me ocurrió saltar sobre el lo que no calcule es que caeríamos los dos, el quedo boca abajo y yo encima de el no me golpee digamos que el recibió mas dolor que yo

- Auuuccchhhhh! Reneesmeeee! - grito muy fuerte, seguro estaría furioso, porque fui tan torpe!

- yo lo lamento Jake no, no lo pensé de verdad yo yo - hable como tonta y me pare rápidamente con la cabeza baja

- Demonios! mi rostro! en que estabas pensando eh?! - grito con la cara crispada de la rabia y luego dijo algo peor - el accidente te quito la memoria y bien! pero por que no se llevo de paso la imprudente estupidez

- lo lamento Jake solo yo nada Jake no pensé lo lamento no se repetirá - dije y me di la vuelta para irme a mi habitación con lagrimas en los ojos

Jacob Pov

- OH eso si que no señorita - Dije arrancando a correr, nunca me alcanzaría

- Oye! TRAMPOSO! - la oí gritar y tiempo después estaba cerca de mi, pero de repente sentí un golpe en mi espalda no estaba preparado así que caí y me golpee la mandíbula haciendo que doliera horrible y supe que Renesmee estaba encima mio aplastándome mas literalmente

- Auuuccchhhhh! Reneesmeeee! - grite , estaba muy enojado como era tan imprudente

- yo lo lamento Jake no, no lo pensé de verdad yo yo - hablo muy despacio mientras se paraba de mi espalda

- Demonios! mi rostro! en que estabas pensando eh?! - dije parándome y mirándola furioso, acaso el accidente no le había quitado la estupidez - el accidente te quito la memoria y bien! pero por que no se llevo de paso la imprudente estupidez!

- lo lamento Jake solo yo nada Jake no pensé lo lamento no se repetirá - dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse, paso solo un segundo para darme cuenta que acababa de meter la pata de nuevo, ella iba llorando por mi culpa de nuevo, la volví a herir, mi Nessie la princesa mi casi hermanita estaba de nuevo llorando y por mi maldita culpa!... Corrí y la alcance subiendo las escaleras, la tome del brazo y la hale hacia mi, la abrace con fuerza y ella lloro en mi luego se separo y le limpie las lagrimas que hace segundos habían salido a montones de esos hermosos ojos

- lo lamento mucho Nessie lo siento linda no quise decir eso lo siento mucho perdóname por favor Nessie - le dije arrodillándome, ella me miro y otra lagrima rodó de sus ojos se cuclillo y me abrazo y dijo

- Jake siempre te perdonare por que con solo pedir perdón me demuestras que te importo y que te arrepientes de hacer lo que sea que hagas te quiero Jake tal vez no recuerde casi nada pero se que te quiero mucho - con esas palabras supe que si yo hubiera pedido disculpas en el momento que todo paso ella seguiría con toda su memoria y aun estaríamos todos muy felices porque mi princesa sabe perdonar mi único error fue no arrepentirme a tiempo

**Hey! espero les haya gustado pero es que ayer se graduó mi hermana y hoy le hicimos una fiesta en la casa y luego estábamos acomodando todo en la casa para que pasen la noche todos :/ entonces no tuve tiempo de ****nada, por cierto tengo a mi "sobrinito" de 15 años a mi lado y dice que les manda saludes y que les diga que es "guapo" jajajjajaja solo el se lo cree ;) jajajjjajaja pobre no mentira... en fin les gusto? ahiii por favor Jake y sus metidas de patas, en el próximo capitulo irán a casa de los Black, que recordara Nessie? se sacaran unos trapitos sucios de Jake? jejejejejje sera divertido y vergonzoso para Jake... _Rosie C_**

**Dejen muchos **

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	17. Auch! golpe al corazon

Hey! Hola, primero que todo disculpen si este no es un capitulo, es que he tenido varios problemas y entonces apenas hoy he podido entrar y ver mi fic, pero fue un golpe al corazon ver que no han dejado ni un solo review, estoy trabajando en los ultimos detalles de dos capitulos, prometo que subire uno en cuanto ustedes dejen un review, necesito ideas, puntos de vista lo que sea pero dejen reviews al menos para saber si aun siguen con la historia, l s quiero! Bye... Rosie C

REVIEW = CAPITULO ;)

REVIEWS!


	18. La visita a mi segundo hogar

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

**HOLA! chicos aqui esta el capitulo, lamento haberme demorado tanto pero perdi unas materias y me castigaron,me quitaron la computadora y el celular ****asi que apenas hoy pude entrar y vi los comentarios muy bien por cierto jejeje bueno ya a leer pues!**

**Jacob Pov**

... Mi princesa sabe perdonar mi único error fue no arrepentirme a tiempo

- Ay Nessie eres única, te quiero tanto bonita

- yo también Jake - me dijo mi chiquita y nos abrazamos fuertemente

Al poco rato bajo la loca de mi hermana y nos regaño por la demora, fuimos a pedir permiso para ir a casa y luego subimos a arreglar algunas cosas para quedarnos en la noche

...

- Nessie! Le! rápido por favor estoy cansado de esperar!

- PUES TE AGUANTAS! - fue la respuesta que recibí de adentro del cuarto de Ness, hace unos 15 minutos que me habían sacado a empujones de ahí, debían hacer "cosas de chicas"...

-Tienen 3 minutos para salir, si no lo hacen me voy sin ustedes, oyeron! - fui un poco malo, pero ya estoy muy aburrido! ... la única respuesta que recibí fueron un par de voces chillonas gritando con terror y luego el silencio...

**Leah Pov**

No lo puedo creer, osea en que mundo pasa esto, yo no sabia que aconsejarle a mi amiga, no sabia que contarle y que no, ¿porque me tenia que hacer exactamente esa pregunta?, lo único que no sabría responderla, porque tenia que encontrar eso, de donde demonios mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, como encontró esas cosas maldita?

- Leah respondeme, porque tengo estas cosas, no es nada normal, que es esto?

Como le ocultaría a mi hermanita una parte tan importante de su pasado? pero no tengo tampoco el valor para hacerla revivir todo lo malo, no tengo ningún valor para revivir a Seth en su vida, ademas ella ya lo estaba dejando en su pasado y si mal no recuerdo estaba mas feliz, no, yo no le devolveré tan malas épocas del pasado

- no, es nada nena, es solo basura vieja de cuando eramos chiquillas

- am ok... luego me desharé de ella... vamos antes de que tu hermano nos mat...

- Nessie! Le! rápido por favor estoy cansado de esperar! - se escucho un grito ansioso desde afuera, que nos hizo alterar bastante y responder al unisono

- PUES TE AGUANTAS!

-Tienen 3 minutos para salir, si no lo hacen me voy sin ustedes, oyeron! - claro que lo oímos si nos hizo gritar del susto, estaba muy alterado, Nessie acabo de cerrar su bolso y nos dirigimos sin hacer el menor ruido hacia la puerta, esperamos unos segundos mas y abrimos de golpe la puerta, haciendo saltar del susto a mi hermanito jajajaja

- Demonios! me asustaron... porque se tardaron tanto eh?

- por... cosas de chicas hermanito, no te metas!

- ok Leah, vamos ya al coche me muero por mostrarle la casa a Nessie!

...

**Renesmee Pov**

Quería conocer la casa de ellos en verdad, pero igual tenia un poco de miedo a quedarme, pues aunque se supone que los conozco hace mucho tiempo, para mi es como si apenas los estuviese conociendo, tengo tantas ganas de recordar, debo recordar para saber quien soy por mi misma y no por los demás...

La casa es hermosa, al llegar, "Jacob's tour" no se resistió y me arrastro por todas partes, diciendo cualquier locura de las que hicimos antes y riendo como locos, los lugares que mas sentimientos causaron en mi fueron el columpio, que me trajo lindos sentimientos, y la cocina, pero me di como angustia ese lugar, seguro mi inconsciente sabe que de pronto pude haber hecho algunos daños aquí antes como incendiarla o inundarla...

En este momento estábamos viendo una película muy buena pero nos faltaban refrescos así que ya que conozco la casa fui yo a la cocina por ellos, volví a sentir como ansiedad al entrar ahí así que me moví rápido y volví a la sala con los refrescos, ya luego le preguntare a los chicos que paso ahí...

Cuando termino la película, Leah se había quedado dormida con la cabeza colgando del asiento, Jake bueno Jake tenia medio cuerpo en el piso y la otra mitad repartida en el asiento y yo bueno yo estoy riendo me de ellos mientras leah y Jake roncan a coro... ok se que no puedo dejarlos ahí tirados pero tampoco quiero despertarlos, intentare con Leah

- Leah... Leeeaaah... Leee... Despierta- ok no, ni un solo movimiento, veré con Jake

- Jake... Jacob... Jake Jake... Perritooo!... Jakee! - Jake empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y a moverse lentamente

- Déjame Leah mañana lo limpio... - dijo con voz somnolienta

-vamos Jacob Black levántate de ahí soy Renesmee

- Nessie?... oh! Nessie! que paso?

- se quedaron dormidos ya termino la película

- wow lo siento Nessie... que hora es?

- son casi la una, ayúdame a despertar a Leah para ir a acostarnos

Después de que Jacob muy "delicadamente" despertara a Leah y ella como zombie se dirigiera directo a la habitación, Jake y yo nos dispusimos a recoger el desorden y el me dijo donde dormiría, mi habitación quedaba frente a la de Leah y diagonal a la de el...

- Buenas noches Nessie

- Buenas noches Jake

Entre a mi habitación y me acomode para dormir...

**Jacob Pov**

Entre a mi habitación y me recosté ya no tenia sueño, no mucho por lo que preferí, salir despacio al balcón a pensar en todo esto que ha pasado... No se como de repente me siento tan culpable y lo peor de todo es que no hay forma de disculparme con Nessie yo la quiero demasiado y le hice daño, si no se les hubiera ocurrido esa maldita broma, todo iba tan bien, yo fui muy pesado cuando la grite eso fue injusto, ellas solo jugaban, pro es que fue tan impactante verla así, y me enoje no solo con ella si no conmigo mismo por que ella es mi gran amiga y en ese momento no la vi solo como eso y me hizo enfadar que me hiciese sentir eso. Ella no tenia por que cargar con mi enojo, gritarla así fue inmaduro y egoísta de mi parte, y ahora si ella no lo logra recordar nunca tendré la oportunidad de pedirle perdón, aunque, pensándolo bien lo mejor seria que ella no recordara solo de esa forma no me odiara por ser un increíble idiota...

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que casi me caigo de la silla al escuchar un grito horrible que venia de adentro corrí a mi habitación y tome el bate de béisbol y salí lentamente mirando a los lados, revise la habitación de mi hermana ella dormía tranquilamente y todo estaba en su lugar, salí y mire en el pasillo, y se volvió a escuchar un grito y luego quejidos, y ahora si encontré de donde venían, era de la habitación de Nessie, me apresure a abrir, mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Nessie en la cama moviéndose como loca, gritando y llorando, solté el bate y fui a despertarla pero debía ser un sueño profundo por que no despertó así que opte por la segunda opción susurrarle al oído que todo iba a estar bien y acariciarle el cabello, se veía tan tierna así indefensa, durmiendo, tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa. Cuando se hubo calmado, me levante y la cobije bien y me disponía a salir.

- Jacob - La oí decir y voltee de inmediato pero ella estaba aun dormida, me llamo entre sueños - Jake, gracias - Esas palabras me dolieron mas de lo que deberían, ella no tenia nada que agradecer, ella tenia que perdonarme, yo debería estar de rodillas ante ella, pero ella no tenia nada que agradecerme, me fui a mi cuarto y el peso de mi culpa, callo fuerte sobre mi haciéndome dormir de inmediato.

**Nessie Pov**

_"jugaba y reía con muchos niños pero igual me sentía muy sola por lo que me marche hacia la playa corriendo, sentí como la arena se sentía fría y veía el mar turbio, las lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, me sentía mas sola que antes y deseaba un lugar mejor, me interne en el mar hasta que el agua me llagaba al cuello, escuche una voz hermosa que me decía que todo estaría bien, me sacaba del agua y yo le agradecía cuando me daba cuenta de que erra Jacob, el ángel"_

**OIGAN! Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el otro capitulo y ya saben entre mas reviews mas rapido llega el capitulo... _Rosie C_**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	19. Pasa el tiempo y diversion

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL ROSIE C. YO!

**HOLA! chic s aquí estoy de nuevo con este capitulo, no se por que pero últimamente ando bajita de ánimos y no he tenido mucha imaginación lo siento, no había podido actualizar antes por que he tenido problemas personales :(, este capitulo es mas divertido y amistoso, le quite un poco de seriedad y le puse un poco de romance y humor y VUALA!**

**Renesme Pov**

Pasa el tiempo y yo, aun no recuerdo nada importante de mi vida, tengo a mi familia y mis amigos, casi todo mi tiempo he estado con Jake y Leah, me encantan, literalmente Leah de verdad es una persona genial, es mi mejor amiga y la adoro, y Jake... el es único, adorable, atento, guapo, es hermoso, y si aun no se han dado cuenta, me encanta!

- Nessie! llegaron a casa Leah y Jake! - grito mi mama y casi al instante estaba yo corriendo escaleras a bajo para lanzarme a los brazos de Jake, ahora hemos tomado la rutina de que siempre nos saludamos con muchísimo entusiasmo, y en este instante me estaba dando vueltas en el aire... oh oh

- Para para por favor... - casi al instante me bajo y me recompuse, salude a Leah y me despedí de mi mama, pues como ya era rutina siempre salíamos a recorrer lugares que conozco de antes y a conocer lugares nuevos, hoy iríamos a un parque de diversiones a las afueras de la ciudad es también como un tipo de feria.

Nos la pasamos muy bien en la feria, Jake gano un oso gigante para mi, comimos pizza y helados, la pasamos como nunca, luego todos nos fuimos a dormir a la casa en la sala, creo que en poco tiempo los ronquidos de Jake me arrullaron y perdí toda conciencia...

**Jacob Pov**

Llegamos a casa y nos acostamos en la sala, Leah se durmió primera y Nessie parecía también dormida, Nessie ella es mi todo ahora, es perfecta, hermosa, es mi niña en un cuerpo de mujer, es esa parte de mi que nunca supe que me faltaba hasta hace poco... obvio que ella no lo sabe, no me siento con las fuerzas para decirle eso, ¿porque?, por que cuando ella recuerde todo me va a odiar, y yo prefiero que me odie antes de decirle que la amo, par que si algún día me perdona y me dice que tal vez si me corresponde, sea ella consiente que me ama, sin importar nada, que ella sea consiente de todo lo que he hecho y que recuerde todo, y asi pensando en Mi Nessie me deje perder en la inconsciencia...

**Leah Pov**

Desperté con un dolor en la nuca tenaz!, y claro con hambre, me senté y vi a mi tonto hermano prácticamente asfixiando a Ness con los brazos, pero a decir verdad ella parecía muy tranquila, decidí no despertarlos, no por ser buena si no para conseguir unas buenas fotos y vídeos, así que lleve mi celular hasta la sala y con mucho cuidado y en silencio empece a tomar fotos de todos los ángulos posibles y cuando vi que habían mas de 35 fotos decidí empezar a grabar vídeos, si lo se es loco pero era chistoso oírlos y verlos grabe cuando Jake ronco mas duro y luego a Nessie prácticamente ahogándose por que Jake le había puesto el brazo en la garganta, luego grabe a Ness despertándose se veía realmente chistosa, bostezo, se froto los ojos, se aruño los cachetes, y luego intento sentarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada y abrió los ojos rápidamente y cuando vio a Jake juro que pensé que a mi amiga se le saldrían los ojos, susurro algo así como "oh por dios!" y dio un salto que la hizo caer hacia atrás dándose un golpe con el sofá y pegando un grito, debo decir que en mi vida había visto a alguien despertar de una manera tan cómica!, mientras Ness grito Jacob empezó a moverse y luego intento abrazar algo, mas precisamente a Nessie, y como no sintió nada abrió los ojos con cara de susto, y luego vio a Nessie sobándose la cabeza gateo a ella, eso también fue muy cómico, y la miro confundido, hasta ahí grabe, ellos aun no me habían visto, pues yo estaba bajo la puerta de la cocina así que entre a la cocina y tome una cuchara y una olla y empece a hacer ruido, entrando en la sala...

- Buenos Días! - grite por encima del ruido, y luego no pude mas y me partí de la risa haciendo que ellos me miraran de forma rara y sospechosa

- Hola Hermanita querida - dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa macabra en la cara y sin esperarlo me cogió como un bulto de patatas, me saco al patio y BUM! me tiro a la piscina mientras la descarada de mi mejor amiga solo reía, pero esto no se iba a quedar así... mirando a Jake y Nessie directamente a los ojos como si estuviera poseída salí de la piscina y camine por todo el borde, luego me senté y puse los pies en el agua, y empece a convulsionar de la risa, claro ellos pensarían que estaba llorando, hice una cortina con mi cabello y muy disimuladamente los mire se estaban viendo entre ellos con preocupación, cuando vi que se acercaron mas, hipe, y me sobe los ojos, sentí una mano en mi hombro era Nessie...

- Leah, lo siento, te lastimaste? - no le respondí después de todo ella no tenia tanta culpa como Jake, ella se sentó a mi lado pero yo tenia aun el rostro escondido tras mi cabello así que no me vio, luego sentí a Jake sentarse junto a mi y abrazarme.

- mi manita hermosa, a la que quiero tanto, seria usted capaz de perdonarme? - me dio ternura pero este no era momento de ternuras era momento de bañar al perro ja ja ja ja

- esta bien chandoso, pero ayúdame a parar estoy empapada y ya quiero ir a casa para no oler igual que tu - le dije mientras el se paraba

- y como que a mi, yo a que huelo? - pregunto con cara de inocente, mientras me tendia la mano para que yo me parara

- vas a oler a Perro Mojado! - le dije mientras lo halaba con todas mis fuerzas y lo tiraba a la piscina, verlo totalmente mojado y tosiendo como perro malo, si en si Jake es todo un perro - Jake hermanito mio, *vendetta, dolce vendetta *... y luego me gire hacia Nessie dándole unos cuantos empujones hasta tirarla a que le hiciera compañía a mi hermanito y salia correr, sabia que esto se convertiría en una cadena viciosa donde todo el día seria catastrófico...

*** VENDETTA, DOLCE VENDETTA: venganza, dulce venganza, en italiano ***

**Hey! espero de verdad que les gustara, en este capitulo hice trampa, le pedí ayuda a mi hermanita del alma se llama Leidy Johana Londoño :*, Bueno ya ven que todo esta en paz, y el tiempo pasa muy rápido, el próximo capitulo se llamara "cadena viciosa, peligro", recomendaciones, comentarios, lo que les gusta, lo que no... pronto subiré otro capitulo ... _Rosie C_**

**_REVIEWS!_**

**_ REVIEWS!_**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	20. Cadena de diversion I

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PERFECTA STEPHANIE MEYER! Y LA HISTORIA ES DE LA GENIAL _ROSIE C_. YO!**

**Hola chic s perdón lo se lo se, soy muy mala, odienme, tírenme tomatazos... bueno la verdad es que estuve en la clínica, :( , si horrible! 13 días! en la clínica pero bueno esas son pruebas que se nos ponen en la vida... en fin, por obvias razones no actualice, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, que por cierto es como un regalo, por que en realidad, que triste y desolador es entrar y encontrar solo un review! de verdad que no es lindo, me hace pensar ¿que estoy haciendo mal?... Bueno ya ya los dejo leer y que lo disfruten... chan chan chan**

**Cadena de Diversion**

- y como que a mi, yo a que huelo? - pregunto con cara de inocente, mientras me tendia la mano para que yo me parara

- vas a oler a Perro Mojado! - le dije mientras lo halaba con todas mis fuerzas y lo tiraba a la piscina, verlo totalmente mojado y tosiendo como perro malo, si en si Jake es todo un perro - Jake hermanito mio, *vendetta, dolce vendetta *... y luego me gire hacia Nessie dándole unos cuantos empujones hasta tirarla a que le hiciera compañía a mi hermanito y salia correr, sabia que esto se convertiría en una cadena viciosa donde todo el día seria catastrófico... corri y cuando entre en casa me di cuenta que nadie me perseguia, se habian quedado jugando en la piscina, entre y me comi unos bocadillos...

Todo el día estuvimos vengándonos unos de otros, en el almuerzo iniciamos una guerra de comida y antes de eso cuando me fui a bañar me llenaron el jabón con aceite de cocina USADO! pero luego mi venganza fue contra Nessie le subí la temperatura a su ducha hasta que salia vapor sin cesar de la ducha "sin querer" se que mi adorado hermano y ella se vengarían por eso estoy a la expectativa se que en cualquier momento ellos vengan a por mi!

**Jacob Pov**

Después de que Le salio corriendo yo y Ness nos quedamos jugando un rato luego durante el resto del día hicimos bromas contra Leah y ella contra nosotros e inicie una pelea de comida al almuerzo y con Ness planeamos un susto en la noche para Leah, seria el susto de su vida como venganza por lo que le hizo a MI Ness jajajajja...

**7:35 pm**

bajamos a comer (obviamente habíamos pedido domicilio)y le dijimos a Leah que ya nos fuéramos a dormir que ya estábamos cansados ella nos miro como si nos advirtiera que no nos metiéramos con ella pero después de explicarle que en verdad teníamos "sueño" ella acepto y cada quien se metió a su habitación pero antes le entregue una nota a Ness, nuestro plan empieza...

**Nessie Pov**

Jake me entrego una nota antes de entrar a mi habitacion, una vez adentro la abri, era sobre el plan, debo añadir que me senti un poco desilucionada por este echo pero igual la lei, era hora de empezar...

_' Ness en una hora ella estara totalmente dormida, entonces quiero que vengas a mi habitacion y que le demos por fin un comienzo a este plan'_

mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo, cepille mi cabello, me cepille los dientes y acomode la cama pues estoy segura que luego de todo terminare tan rendida que querre nunca levantarme de aqui y ademas queria pensar un poco mas algunas cosas...

**8:20 pm**

lentamente me levante y pegue mi oído a la habitación de leah.. todo era silencio, así que decidí irme ya a la habitación de Jake, teníamos que arreglar los detalles antes de empezar, lo lamento por Leah pero tendremos que usar un sucio secreto que ella me contó hace mucho tiempo...

**Leah Pov**

Se que ellos planean algo, desde que decidieron acostarse tan temprano lo supe, estoy preparada para cualquier ataque, me arregle y me recosté por un rato pero no hicieron nada, es mas Jake empezó a roncar y las luces estaban apagadas, pensé que actuarían hoy pero al parecer no así que me acosté por completo y empece a escuchar música con mis audífonos rosados con adornos de peluche (regalo premium de la loca de Nessi *.*) y prometí que si me duermo lo haré con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado...

**Jacob Pov**

Se que mi hermanita no es lo mas inteligente del mundo pero se que tonta tonta no es, ella se hizo la desentendida de todo pero esta atenta a cada movimiento, a veces pienso que fue una espía enviada por algún gobierno y es ninja o algo así, pero en fin ese no es el tema para que todo fuera mas creíble apague las luces y hice sonidos como si estuviera roncando, me recosté y estuve planeando el susto mientras Nessi venia...

Escuche como se cerraba la puerta de Ness y debo decir que si no hubiese estado atento no me doy cuenta es como un fantasma y tanto tiempo con Leah le esta afectando. corrí a esconderme detrás de la puerta para asustarla al entrar, pero...

**Nessie Pov**

Me dirigí al cuarto de Jake e iba a abrir la puerta pero recordé que esa puerta emitía un sonido cuando se movía (como en la casa del terror) así que preferí abrirla de un solo tirón para que solo fuera un sonido pero no sabia como había golpeado a Jake que cayo al piso teniéndose la nariz y la boca para no gritar mientras se doblaba de dolor, me asuste mucho e intente ayudarlo pero es difícil intentar ayudar a parar una persona que te dobla en peso así que después de muchos intentos decidimos dejar que el dolor se calmara pues luego supe que con la puerta le golpee los pies y la nariz y luego de reírnos en silencio de el mismo, empezamos a planear todo, creo que después de todo no eramos tan malos esta seria la broma final en esta cadena de diversión...

* * *

_oigan este capitulo esta corto pero mañana subo otro vale...y otra cosa es que ando super mimada desde que salí de la clínica y pues de verdad lectoras y lectores __necesito ayuda por que no tengo imaginación es como una mala racha... especiales agradecimientos a Andy y Ladyvani por que de todos son los que mas me hacen saber que están ahí leyendo y gracias a todos los demás que han comentado JEANET, leidy johana lon, selena, vanessa, thalia, jacoblack1000, Jali, Dayana y gragon12..._ **Les pido que me ayuden con ideas, como quieren que continue la historia? que quieren que pase con Nessie y Jake, y todo lo que quieran decir, GRACIAS... _Rosie C._**

**REVIEWS = CAPITULO**  
**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW**


	21. I'm so sorry

**Lo lamento mucho! **

Oigan se que dije que hoy subía el capitulo y no era mentira estaba segura que alcanzaría a hacerlo hoy pero acabe de llegar a mi casa **:(** es que estoy en planes de trasteo y todo eso me tiene ocupada **:/** ya saben buscar casa nueva, escuela nueva y ademas debo empezar clases de ingles y deportes adicionales a las clases normales que dan en un colegio para complementar, y la verdad todo el stress que he tenido es por eso, es difícil dejar atrás todo lo que siempre has conocido (desde los 2 años) y ahora irme es una difícil posición** :'(** ademas estoy a labios cerrados **:#** de verdad lo lamento de ahora en adelante intentare subir los capitulo los domingos por que las clases de ingles y de deportes son los sábados (ingles de 8 am a 1 pm y patinaje de 2:30 pm a 4:30 pm) y como por ahora no me he mudado pues me toca viajar una hora y si le agregamos las tareas de mi colegio actual y las tareas de mi instituto de ingles no me va a quedar tiempo de nada! **:(** pero tranquilos no los voy a abandonar solo pido comprensión y de verdad también una ayudita con los reviews si? los días que en realidad no pueda actualizar intentare ponerlo entre semana y si ven que pasa un tiempo y no actualizo paciencia por favor! no me abandonen please!... _**Rosie C**_

**Reviews! Reviews!**


End file.
